High School Drama
by NurseLintu
Summary: Following our naughty boys having fun and being naughty in school after their encounter at the fancy dress party Rainbows and Skittles chapter 3 oneshot that was cut short. Gotta scratch that itch!
1. In Class, Dean? Really!

**Okay so this is a continuation from my little oneshot (in Rainbows and Skittles) about Dean and Cas getting a little steamy and kinky at a fancy dress party (Cas is dressed as a fairy of COURSE and Dean is dressed as Superman just a bit of Dean groping Cas and that jazz…) and I couldn't help myself! I had to do a high school/college style one! They're just so appealing! I'd repost the first part, but I'd get in trouble ]= Here goes. Enjoy ^-^ And a special shout out and thank you to my special followers [= **

**Oh as a warning… A _lot_ of teasing and naughtiness in this story. Classic teenage raging hormone syndrome =D Fun! It's a fun story!**

Castiel sat in his seat in class, twitching. Positively vibrating; his legs shaking, tapping his fingers on his desk like a drummer on speed, the whole shebang. Some annoying twat had been in the dorm he and Dean had skittered off to _that night. _The night of the fancy dress party, where Cas found out Dean somewhat had a kink for guys in a tutu. Well, specifically for _him_ dressed in a tutu. As a fairy. His idiot brother Gabriel – college trickster, three years Castiel's senior – had roped Cas into going to this fancy dress party at his college, and insisted Cas had dressed as a fairy, because he looked 'adorable'. Of course with Gabriel dressed as a bunny – for pete's sake – Cas had caved and decided he'd probably get to drunk or high at the party to be embarrassed anyway. He had literally just been testing out the punch in the hope it was spiked when Dean had come in and started chattering awkwardly to him. Then his friend Lucifer had shown up, and behind the cover of the back of the couch, Dean had as good as sexually assaulted Castiel whilst having a conversation with Lucifer. His hand had ended up groping Castiel in his most sensitive of areas, then Dean had suggested they go someplace _more private_. On the way to Rufus' dorm room, the had scurried through the rain, giggling like a pair of girls, and the total lack of attention they had gotten had perhaps surprised Cas just a little. Balthazar's party had apparently managed to spread throughout the entire college campus, so two guys running together holding hands, dressed up and both sporting suspicious bulges in their groin areas was apparently a more common sight than one might expect.

"Dude, stop,"

Castiel shot a sideways glance at Chuck, but gritted his teeth and ceased his jiggling legs, but quickly replaced it with a tapping pen.

"Jesus!" Chuck hissed.

"What?"

"Sexually frustrated or something?"

"Fuck you."

Chuck held up his hands in the universal gesture of surrender.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Winchester."

Castiel's eyes snapped up against his will at the mention of that name, and they locked with Dean's. Time slowed down as he watched Dean swagger, towards his seat at the back of the class. He could get away with staring, because everyone else was at it too. But it was only Castiel that Dean was looking back at. There was definitely a smirk, and a wicked, knowing look in his eyes. It made Castiel's neck tingle, and certain other parts of his anatomy stir.

The lecture went of for what felt like forever, and Castiel made any excuse to take a peek at Dean. He must have dropped his pen three times. Each time he checked, Dean's eyes would be on him. They had their next class together, and Castiel couldn't fucking wait. It just so happened that they shared a desk.

It was about ten minutes in to the class that Dean started. Castiel was just getting down to work, pretending he hadn't noticed Dean's knee touching his own knee. The first step was Dean adjusting his apparently uncomfortable package then his hand remained there. Castiel couldn't stop himself from sneaking peeks. Just a few. Especially when Dean's hand slid up and down a very obvious outline, and in a moment of panic, Castiel squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself not to get a boner. Not now. Not in the middle of class. He heard a chuckle beside him, and he jumped once when Dean's shoulder touched his, and then again when Dean's hand touched his thigh. Castiel's eyes bolted open and darted to the hand that was rapidly ascending his thigh. Cas scooted his chair further under the desk, concealing Dean's somewhat inappropriate behavior, and he shot Dean a _whatthefuck_ look, only to be answered with a _whatyougonnadoaboutit _look. He was going to do absolutely fucking nothing about it. In fact, he let his legs relax, knees dropping loose to the sides, and he stared to the front of the class, allowing Dean's hand to rub across his crotch, enjoying Dean's movements causing him to ride to the occasion. Holy fuck. That hand knew what to do. Castiel gripped on to the edge of the table. He could see Dean smirking gleefully on the edge of his vision. Castiel's own eyes almost bulged out of his head as Dean slipped his hands under his jeans – and wait a minute, when the fuck did he undo his belt and jeans? – and he closed his hand around Castiel's member.

"Mr. Novak."

_Fuck._

"Sir."

"What do you think?"

"Absolutely." His voice came out as a hoarse whisper. He noticed Dean's smirk growing as he continued to stroke and massage cas' erection, despite the fact the entire class had turned to stare at them.

"Absolutely?"

"Yes. You're our teacher. You _must_ be right."

The teacher's face was turning from red to purple. "Outside! Now! I will not tolerate insolence in my class!"

_Superfuck._

Castiel tried to defend himself, whilst batting away Dean's hand and attempting to fasten his jeans and belt. That was probably the single most embarrassing time of his life to date.

**Heh heh poooooooor Cas ;) I'm so mean to him! More to come! Enjoy. **


	2. Gym Class Fun

**More torture for Cas =D**

Gym was nothing short of a pure wet-your-pants fucking nightmare. We're not talking peeing yourself. We're talking _that_ kind of dream. You know, the one where you wake up all hot and bothered and sweaty and covered in your own spunk. _That_ kind.

Castiel jogged briskly on the treadmill, trying his hardest to keep his eyes off the mirror, which was innocently reflecting Dean Winchester working out on the weights. If he didn't know better, he'd think Dean just winked at him. If he didn't know better. Surely to fuck not? That type of things just wasn't the Dean Winchester way. He'd flirt with girls out in the open, but not guys. Everyone knew he'd had a few flings with guys, the odd blowjob given or received here, hand job there. He'd probably fucked a few as well. No one said anything. He was Dean Winchester. He could do what he wanted. Or _whom_ he wanted. Cas risked a little glance again, and Dean was most definitely grinning at him.

Castiel pretended not to notice and hit the stop button and grabbed the towel he'd brought with him and draped the towel he'd brought with him and draped it round his neck. "Going for a shower." Thirty minutes of medium pace running would more than suffice for today. He needed a fucking smoke. He'd slip out for one before his shower.

Sure it tasted like shit, but it was like an instant release. Cas slumped back against the wall as he blew out a cloud of smoke, then flicked away half of the cigarette, crushing it down in to a drain, before a teacher appeared and dragged him off to the Principal, because fuck if he was going to face the wrath of big bro Michael as a consequence. Time to dash in to the showers in his swimming trunks – no way was he going to mooch about with his junk on display – and scrub the stench of smoke off him. Change of clothes in his bag, one step ahead there, too. Everything was going perfectly to plan. He checked his phone on the sly after swapping his stinky clothes for fresh ones, and read the texts.

**From: Dex**

**Hey buddy. Yours at 5 for some. Let me know.**

Fucking score. Cas' older brother Luc had introduced him to pot at the ripe young age of 14. Now he liked it a little too much. So what? It helped him forget about shit that he'd seen. Shit that he'd done.

**From: Jazmyn**

**Free 2nyt baby? Gt smthn u myt lyk ;)**

He liked the sound of that. Score in the smoke and score in the bedroom. One or two of the other students were milling about, so Cas ducked out before they did something stupid or annoying like tried to strike up conversation.

The showers were lukewarm as always, and Cas faced the wall to hide his shrunken pride. He heard footsteps slapping against the wet floor, and they stopped next to Cas, He pretended not to notice and continued to scrub his hair and skin until he was certain the smell of smoke was gone, then he leaned down and grabbed his bottle of 3 in 1 and turned to leave. It was Dean. Of _course_ it was Dean. For fucks sakes, who else would it be, there to see him in his trunks, the only person who would notice the fucking scars and Lucifer-done tattoos. Cas liked his anonymity, and Dean took that away from him. Cas might just have hated him for that. For noticing him.

Again, Castiel pretended not to notice Dean fucking Winchester stood next to him, wearing the skimpiest most fuck tight trunks, with the water running over his body like some goddam waterfall of fucking porn, and he tried _really_ hard not to notice Dean's hard on.

So he closed his eyes and pressed himself back against the wall and imagined creepy crawlies and his brother hurling his guts up in the garden and Jesus, just _anything_ to deter the erection he could feel brewing in his own trunks. Cas would be the first to say that Dean palming his crotch had the exact opposite effect to what he was trying to achieve. "What the fuck?"

Dean's lips pressed against his softly, and one hand fisted his hair whilst the other gave a firm squeeze to his ass. An erection rubbed against his, and whether it was that or Dean's words that made Cas shiver, who knows? All Cas knew is that he was going to close his eyes and imagine Dean whilst he nailed Jazmyn tonight.

Turns out sex was exponentially better with The Bucket when he thought of Dean Winchester during it.

Cas pulled a couple of bongs to get a head on, then switched to the good ol' faithful ol' joint whilst he flicked through the shitty channels on the shitty telly. Dex had come and had a few beers and handed over the dope at 5 as agreed, but had quickly made himself scarce when Jazmyn had started jerking Cas off there and then in front of him. Cas suspected he would be playing video games with Gabe in his room.

Jazmyn was apparently wired on something b the way she was shifting around and rubbing her arms and legs more than your average nutcase, but Cas was too stoned to give a crap, so long as she didn't drop dead in his bed; he figured being in possession of marijuana and alcohol (the latter being an offense simply because he was underage) would be the least of his worries. He elbowed her a few times to make sure he got a response, and then eventually drifted off himself, joint clipped and dropped on to the ashtray ready for breakfast.

_I want you Cas_.


	3. Better Than Gym Class

Cas leant against his car, rolling an unlit cigarette between his fingers. He was certain to get caught if he dared to light it, and that would mean suspension and that would mean a first class bitchathon from Michael, then Lucifer would start putting in snide comments, then Michael would turn on him and they'd end up in a screaming match which would turn violent, Cas and Gabe would have to split them up and deal with the aftermath and good _fuck_ it wasn't worth that, he thought and tucked the cigarette behind his ear for later. He took one last look up at the school and did a double take as he spotted Dean.

Dean who was pushing back a very cross looking cheerleader. Lisa Braeden if his memory served him correctly. Quite the reputation as the school bike. Sure. Cas'd fuck her. But he'd also herd rumors she got a bit attached and borderline crazy possessive to certain people – Dean Winchester especially. Cas got in to his car and started up the engine, he lit up his cigarette and began to pull off. Fuck it. If he got suspended he wouldn't have to torture himself staring at and being groped by Dean fucking Winchester. He tore off, tires squealing, rubber burning.

Jazmyn was sitting at the desk in Cas' room, papers spread across the surface.

"Still here?"

"Yeah baby. Got a college assignment due in this week."

Cas hummed in relative disinterest as he stripped down to hi boxers and jumped on to his bed. He closed his eyes and tried to think about chapter one, but his mind had different ideas. His mind wanted to think about Dean. Again. Who was Cas to fight it? He thought about Dean. Dean in his Spiderman costume. Dean slipping his hand up Cas' tutu, Dean groping him in class, in the showers. _I want you, Cas._ If his erection was anything to go by, Cas wanted Dean too. He began to relieve his problem, when Jazmyn's voice broke through his mind.

"Do you want some help there, baby?"

What he _wanted_ was for Dean to burst through his bedroom door and suck him off, but beggars can't be choosers, so Cas had to take what he could get, and he had to bite his lip as he climaxed to stop himself from calling out Dean's name.

Friday afternoon. Gym again. With Dean. Again. Cas opted for a smoke under the bleachers again. He scribbled down the answers to the questions on chapter one. Messy and barely legible, but done. Surely the teacher couldn't complain? Of course she would. She's a teacher. They're never fucking happy. Well she could kiss his ass if she didn't like it. Cas lay back and closed his eyes, blowing the last of the smoke out and flicking away the butt end. He might have dozed off. All he knew is that he was suddenly aware of a weight on top of him and a pair of lips touching his. "What the fuck?" Cas' eyes met jade, and his breath hitched s he recognized that fuckhot smirk.

"Dean?"

Dean's finger pressed against Cas' lips. "Shh."

Cas lowered his voice to a whisper and attempted to push Dean off him. "What are you doing here? Get off me."

Dean bit his lip playfully, and Cas felt his groin stir. "I followed you." He lowered his head and whispered in to Cas' ear, the sensation making Cas shudder. "I saw you the other day," He breathed. "Jerking off,"

Cas' heart leapt in to his mouth, and his pants grew tighter as Dean traced his finger over Cas' zipper, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"It was hot," Dean continued, slipping his other hand up Cas' top to toy with a nipple, which earned a groan from Cas. "It turned me on,"

Cas bit back his primal urges. "Dean. What the fuck are you playing at? We could get caught."

Dean drew back and grinned wickedly. "I know." His eyes dropped down to Cas' crotch and he smiled at the half achieved erection that was caught in Cas' pants. Cas swore as Dean's hand clamped around his arousal, but he was quickly silenced by Dean's mouth covering his. The kiss was deep and hot and dirty, and the way Dean was moving was driving Cas wild, and he threw away his inhibitions, and his hands flew up to Dean's body, and he let them go everywhere, settling for some time on that fine ass. He couldn't resist squeezing. Dean's tongue ran over Cas' lips, and his breath came out shaky.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean moved back, but Cas grabbed his hair and pulled him back down. Cas bucked his hips up in to Dean, and he bit down on Dean's bottom lip. Dean moaned in to his mouth as Cas simultaneously pulled at his hair and ground their hips together. Cas smiled as Dean forced an aggressive kiss on to him, then broke away from him, panting and swearing. Dean's eyes darted around desperately as he appeared to be thinking about what they could get away with doing without getting caught. Cas was dying to throw Dean on to all fours and fuck him silly, but something told him this wasn't the time nor the place for it.

"Fuck!" Dean jumped to his feet and adjusted his bits anything but discreetly. Cas propped himself up on his elbows, checking out Dean's ass before scanning for the cause of Dean's outburst.

Lisa, Meg and Ruby. High school royalty. Cas grinned at Ruby with the knowledge that yes, those really were lips for a blowjob.

Dean practically dove out of sight and pressed himself against one of the beams, but Cas stayed put.

The girls climbed up on to the bleachers and sat down, discussing cheerleading routines and who was dating whom.

Cas heaved a sigh as he got to his feet and dusted his clothes off. He glared angrily at Dean, who had his finger pressed to his lips in the universal gesture of shut-the-fuck-up. Cas grinned and strutted up to Dean. "I thought you didn't mind getting caught."

Dean opened hi mouth to reply, but Cas pressed a finger to his lips to silence him. He brushed his lips against Dean's, distracting him from the hand that was making its way down to his crotch. Dean moaned like a little bitch when Cas closed his hand over his crotch, and it turned out he was hard again already. Cas drew back and smiled as he saw Dean's face; eyes lidded heavily, chewing on his bottom lip, and Dean actually pushed on to Cas' touch. Dean Winchester was totally at his mercy, and that alone turned Cas on. He had never been so fond of gym shorts as when he slipped them down over Dean's ass. He unbuttoned the boxers and quickly grasped at the prize inside.

"Holy fuck," Dean gasped, his redneck accent coming through strong. "Mmm Cas,"

Cas grinned as he started working Dean's cock, and he claimed Dean's mouth again, licking at the inside of it, nipping at his lips. He could feel Dean quivering and he felt his heart thundering, fuck he could practically _hear_ it through his chest. Dean's breath became faster and he started the moan Cas' name, "Cas... Fuck. I'm gonna..."

Cas laughed. "No you aren't." He stepped back, reveling in the sight of the flustered teen before him.

With a strangled grunt, Dean pulled Cas back to him and started to masturbate himself to finish what Cas had started.

Fuck that turned Cas on.

"Do... yourself..." Dean rasped between ragged breaths as he undid Cas' pants like a fucking wizard. "I... wanna watch... again." He slowed his movements down expectantly and a wicked grin replaced the desperate look for a few moments as he watched Cas bring himself up to speed. "Fuck... that's hot."

Cas grinned to Dean momentarily, stepping back to allow a better view for both parties. "What if they hear?"

Dean matched Cas' pace, and he threw his head back, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, looking back at Cas as he came over his hand.

Witnessing that was enough to push Cas over the edge, and Dean rushed forward to grab Cas as he stumbled, and Cas came over them both.

The two teens leaned against one another, panting and sweating.

"Cas," Dean's voice broke. "That was..."

Giggling sounded from above them.

"I think he's gay," Meg cooed.

"He's sleeping with some girl from college," Lisa corrected.

"Cas?" Meg almost sounded pissed.

Dean didn't miss this and he smirked and nodded, impressed with Cas.

Cas ran his fingers over Dean's top. "Oops,"

Dean spotted the sloppy white stains over his top, and his cheeks flushed red. "Fuck." He reached out to Cas and pulled him close. His mouth hung half agape, mulling over whether to speak what was on his mind or not. Cas made up his mind for him and kissed Dean, tasting blood and, interestingly enough, what tasted suspiciously like come. Cas pressed himself against Dean again, sliding a leg between Dean's legs, prizing them apart, he nipped at Dean's neck, earning stifled grunts from the larger teen. Cas grabbed himself a handful of Dean Junk and chewed gently on Dean's earlobe. "We should do this again."


	4. The Library Just Isn't The Place, Boys!

The weekend dragged by in a blur of weed and absinthe and kinky S and M sex with Jazmyn. Come Monday, Cas was too fucked-and-hungover to face school. He didn't drag his arse out of bed until about 1 pm, and that was only because of the yelling and crashing coming from downstairs. Cas muttered a few choice words as he staggered down the stairs, dressed in a pair of grey slacks.

"You're the oldest, Lucifer. You should be looking after them,"

"Fuck off, Mikey." Lucifer retorted angrily. "You're the one who pissed off and left us to fend for ourselves, big bro."

Cas couldn't hear the next few words as the tone was lowered, he ran his hand through his hair, yawning as he entered the kitchen, heading straight for the always ready coffee machine.

"Castiel?"

Cas froze at the icy tone in Michael's voice. "Michael." Cas poured out a mug of coffee, then turned to face his eldest brother. "Nice to see you,"

"What are you doing?"

"Having a coffee," He sipped the coffee to emphasize his words.

"Why are you not in school?"

"Tummy bug," Cas lied, hoping the hangover would make him look shitty enough to back his story up. "Coming enough to back his story up. "Coming out of both ends. Not pretty."

Michael turned to Lucifer, who was leaning casually against the kitchen counter, grinning condescendingly and mockingly at his brother, clearly coked up if his hugely blown pupils were anything to go by.

"Don't lie to me, boy I'm not stupid." Michael advanced threateningly on Cas, but was stopped sharply by Lucifer grabbing his arm.

"Mikey, give the kid a break."

That was all it took for World War 3 to break out in the Novak household again.

Michael brought his elbow back in to Lucifer's face, and followed it with a punch to his gut.

"Michael," Cas said softly.

Lucifer laughed maniacally as he leaned over, clutching his stomach, and he held out a defensive hand. "Dude, you're as bad as Dad." Lucifer quickly found himself being held by the throat against the fridge-freezer unit, with Michael screaming abuse in his face. Lucifer just wound him up more by continuing to choke out laughter. "Just like Daddy." He taunted again.

"Fuck you," Michael snarled.

"Just like Daddy."

Michael laid another punch on Lucifer's face, and this time, Lucifer hit him back.

"Will you two top it?" Cas went to reach for Michael to prize him off Lucifer, and that was the last thing he remembered.

"Dude." Dean's voice broke through Cas' peaceful reverie as he plopped down next to him. "What happened to your face?"

"I had a fight with my kitchen counter." Cas flicked away the butt of his smoke, not bothering to open his eyes.

Dean chuckled. "Drunk?"

"Something like that." Cas grunted. He wondered how Dean would take being told to fuck off.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Cas looked at Dean, studying his face for any signs of mockery, more than ready to smack him. His eyes throbbed and his head pounded, and he made himself a promise he was going to get revenge on sweet Daddy's Boy Michael for this. He'd taken aspirin twice already, and the headache was refusing to subside. "Actully," Cas announced, scrambling to his feet. "I really don't."

Dean balked for a moment at Cas' bluntness, before getting to his feet and trotting after the other teen. He followed Cas to his locked, desperate to catch up, but not wanting to come across as a lovesick puppy. Cas was already rummaging through his locker when Dean caught up with him. Dean flushed pink as he watched Cas' fingers running delicately over the contents of his locker and sliding in between books and taking them out, thinking of where those fingers had been and where he wanted them to be again. "Cas-"

"Dean, in the nicest possible way, please fuck off." Cas slammed his locker shut and shifted the books to cradle the in the crook of his arm. He fixed Dean with an icy glare before animatedly turning and strutting off. He knew he was acting a jerk, but Michael's visits and subsequent fights with Lucifer always left a sour taste in Cas' mouth and lacking his people skills more than usual. The last thing he needed right now was some bullshit 'I know what you're going through' pep talk from the pretty boy rich kid whom had probably never had so much as a hot backside for having a dirty mouth. Cas fancied finding out just how dirty Dean's mouth could really be, but he pushed that thought aside as he burst in to the library to an instant chorus of shushes and an array of angry looks from studying students. Cas dropped the books on the desk loudly to rub salt into the wounds of the already annoyed students, and to get the attention of the stocky, tight lipped librarian, and yes, the lips on her _face_; Cas might have had sex in the library once, but it certainly wasn't with the old bag who was glaring at him through the window of her office, apparently currently occupied with a phone call. That sex might just have happened on this very front desk when the old hag was out back sorting through a new delivery. Perhaps. Cas and Ruby had been studying late when the mood had hit. Cas grinned at the memory, then shook it off as he wondered where else Ruby had been, because she certainly knew what she was doing, and she had _no_ qualms about being bent over the desk and...

"Young man, you cannot come in to a place of study in such a way, did your Father teach you no manners?" Baggage hissed at him.

Cas bit the inside of his lip for a moment before responding. "Oh my Father taught me, all right, Ma'am," He pushed the books towards the woman and fixed her with a sinister glare. "If you like I can arrange a private show of the scars."

Baggage – Mrs Plume, whatever her name – paled at his words and looked to be sussing out whether he was bluffing or not, but continued to book in his returns quietly. "Just keep it down please." She offered more gently, she smiled politely and Cas nodded in return before he turned to plough straight on in to Dean.

He tutted and rolled his eyes, opened his mouth to screech at Dean, closed it again and grabbed Dean by the sleeve, dragging him over to a quiet, unused corner of the library that he was ashamed he knew the location of. With a quick glance round to ensure their privacy, Cas glared at Dean. "What the actual fuck, Dean?"

"What?"

"What is with this trailing around behind me like some kind of fucking lost puppy?"

"I'm not 'trailing'," Dean bit out with more venom than he intended. His eyes swept over their surroundings and he twisted his hands awkwardly. "I just... I need to know you're okay,"

Cas blinked in reply, processing what Dean had just said. Need. He'd said _need_. What the Hell kind of game was this? So Cas did what he always did when he didn't know what else to do, what he had grown up with, and he resorted to violence. He had Dean up against one of the shelves in an instant, his hands twisted in to the front of Dean's top, their bodies not an inch apart. "Back the fuck off, Winchester," Cas growled.

Dean's eyes opened and he slumped forward, his breathing uneven and raspy. "Cas," His eyes pinched shut again, his eyebrows raising, and he grunted when Cas shoved his fists in to his chest in a threatening gesture. "I... fuck..." "You what, Dean?" Cas shoved Dean again, this time pressing his body against Dean's as Dean whimpered his name again, and Cas became aware of something rubbing against his thigh, and he registered a look of something akin to shame on Dean's perfect face, and it awakened something inside him. A rabid, animalistic urge to take advantage of Dean and fuck him in to the middle of next week and it became almost too much to bear for Cas as he felt Dean rub himself again Cas, eager for any friction he could muster from the contact.

"Dean..." Cas started, alredy feeling the heat pooling in his own groin, and his resolve rapidly diminished as Dean's lips collided with his, and he entered in to the hungriest kiss of his life. Dean's movements were desperate, upstairs and down. His hands were in Cas' hair one moment, then on his ass the next, his lips were moving wetly on Cas', his tongue pleading access, which Cas readily granted, his fists loosening on Dean's top. Dean's hand shot up Cas' top, and he groped his pectorals as if they were breasts, then one hand cupped his ass as the other trailed down Cas' front, making the muscles beneath the over sensitive skin shudder and clench. Then that hand went exactly where Cas wanted it and it squeezed and massaged through his pants and _fuck_ did it feel good. Dean broke away from the kiss and began placing needy kisses down his neck, and Cas found himself smirking, wondering if the punishment for being caught fornicating with someone of the same gender was harsher. He closed his eyes and reveled in the sensations as Dean kissed back up his neck, pausing to suck on a sensitive place, then to his ear.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean panted. "Fuck I want you,"

Cas' eyes snapped open in shock at the words that followed.

"I _need _you."

Cas shoved himself away from Dean and hunkered down in an attempt to conceal his wood from the two tenth grade girls who turned on to the aisle.

Dean abruptly dropped to his haunches, his face roughly the color of a beetroot.

The two girls were linking arms, and they both eyed up the two disheveled lads nd giggled gleefully as they pushed between them.

They allowed moment before Dean turned to Cas. "That was close,"

Cas nodded as he got to his feet.

Dean joined him a moment later, eyes searching for any witnesses before pulling Cas pried Dean's fingers open and smiled sweetly. "I have to go, Dean. I have class."

Dean's jaw dropped in disbelief.


	5. Ruffians And Kings

"You'd be a fucking _bitch_ in prison, honey," Gabriel's voice floated up the hallway to Cas.

"Fuck you,"

Cas padded in to the kitchen area only slightly eavesdropping his brothers' conversation as he prepared himself a PB and J sandwich. Cas mashed a banana in to the sandwich, grimaced at himself, then carried on anyway. The munchies were the munchies, and if they wanted to eat strange things, eat strange things they would. He grabbed a few more munchies before returning to his bedroom. Jazmyn had _finally_ cleared out and gone home, so Cas has his bedroom to himself at extremely long last. He started packing down his munchies, and his eyes wandered around the room then fell upon the box. In fact, it was that much of a 'the box' that it deserved capitals; The Box.

Cas had spent a large amount of money on one very high evening, a credit card bill which he was still paying off every month. If Michael found out, he would probably have kittens. Cas decided it was time for The Box to come out.

It would sit by his bed for now. He would muse for a while, upon what was in The Box, and when he would need to use it. Those thoughts brought a dirty smile to his face. He couldn't _wait _to use what was in The Box.

For now, he'd hop in to the shower, and sort out the raging lob on he had in his boxers just thinking about it.

Cas was very good at jerking off. He was good at doing it to himself, and he'd been told he was good at doing it to others. He could also be discreet about it. He had managed to jerk off one guy on a dance floor one particularly busy Saturday night. Or so he'd been told. Cas had been on E that night, and he'd been so buzzing on it, he hadn't known if he was on his head or his arse or his elbow. He had a funny feeling he'd been bent over a dumpster in the alley out back and given a good one, and if that memory wasn't entirely fabricated, then it had been very, very enjoyable and fun. Cas closed his eyes as he stroked himself harder, imagining himself in that alley again, legs spread, hands pressed on the dumpster, pants around his knees as he was pounded from behind. Cas had had his head down the whole time in the real-but-maybe-not-real incident, but this time, he imagined craning his neck round to see a sweating, disheveled Dean Winchester, his face screwed up in pleasure as he slammed in and out of Cas, and those fucking emerald eyes looking straight back in to his, his hands grasping on to his hips as he forced himself deeper and deeper, and Cas bent himself over more to allow Dean more access, and Cas imagined Dean's face as he came inside him, and holy fuck was it all over. Cas put his hand against the wall, holding himself steady as his orgasm tailed off and he began to regain control over himself. Cas grinned to himself as he washed it off, and he scolded himself internally. He'd been a very, very, naughty boy. He'd opened The Box and let himself have a nice little 5" treat with the help of another, slimy squishy treat that helped loosen the pathways to Spunk Town. He was _not_ going to be able to sit down in school tomorrow, and he was going to have to either skip school completely, or come up with some lame ass excuse for why he was walking like he'd shit himself. A day off sounded more appealing.

Cas returned the toy to its rightful home in the box and sprawled across the bed, thinking about getting a cup of coffee, and wondering what the chances would be of either Lucifer or Gabriel being willing to bring one up to him if he yelled for long enough. Caffeine cravings be damned, he had to get up and get it himself. Gabriel was out at work, and from the sounds of it, Lucifer was having very loud, obnoxious sex, and as lazy as Cas was feeling, he wasn't willing to walk in on _that_ just for a cup of coffee.

At it turned out, Castiel took the rest of the week off school, and ended up in the Principal's office having a row when he returned to school. The whole ordeal had Cas wound up, and absolutely gasping for a smoke. He figured that wouldn't be a wise move, with the Principal already on his case, and the thought of having to deal with the abuse from Michael, _fuck it._ He trudged to class in a foul mood, and took up his seat next to Dean without so much as a word or a sideways glance to acknowledge his existence. This soon changed when his phone vibrated in his pocket, and he glared accusingly at Dean. _Where you been? Got blue balls waiting for you ;)_

Cas offered Dean an incredulous glower as he felt a warm hand making its way up his thigh. "Stop,"

Dean winked at Cas, and rested his hand just to the side of Cas' crotch, and he gently squeezed his thigh.

It was no fucking use. Cas could feel himself getting hard even without Dean touching his privates. Something about Dean Winchester drove Cas _insane_ all he had to do was stand to close to him and he'd start getting uncomfortable in his pants. They had gym next, great. Cas' gym skipping habit had been brought up during his bollocking, and he was threatened with suspension if he missed another class without due cause. He thought about asking whether avoiding getting a boner over a dude in front of everyone was due cause, but Mr. Hendrickson didn't seem in a good enough humor to risk joking around. Cas was proud of himself that he had managed to keep his mouth shut through the whole ordeal, and had very nearly lasted without that annoying smirk that always plasters itself on one's face when one is having a row, which always lands one in more trouble for being cheeky. Cas would probably take out his pent up rage on Lucifer later. Lucifer was always up for a good screaming match, and more than willing to throw things around. One or the other of them would hurl the weed grinder or the bong – and that was always messy and vile to clean up – or the giggles would take over, and they'd wind up sitting and pulling a few bongs and smoking a few Js together. The joys of brotherly love. Maybe he might try some of that stuff that Lucifer was so fond of snorting off girl's breasts tonight... That'd give him something to think about to distract himself from Dean fuckingtwatting Winchester. Dean fuckingtwatting Winchester, who was in the gym hall, stretching. He had his hands pressed against the wall, and he was arching his back, sticking his butt out, but his head was turned, his eyes fixed on Cas as he let go of the wall and dropped his hands to the floor, displaying very appealing flexibility. Cas flushed red as he remembered his mid-masturbating fantasy in the shower and with some stupid fear that Dean would be able to read his mind just by _looking _at him, Cas spun on his heels and abruptly left the room.

As planned, Cas and Lucifer had a blazing row that night, Cas ended up with a split lip and a bruised cheek, and Lucifer had one heck of a black eye on its way. Cas had retired up to bed at some point around one, and had been mildly fucked off to find Jazmyn sitting on his bed, once again. She was off her face on something, and raving on about being horny, but Cas just wasn't in the mood. "I don't think we should see each other any more." Cas stated blankly, dropping down on to the bed.

Jazmyn stared at him for a while, before standing up, collecting her bag and leaving the room in total silence. Castiel stared at the door for a few minutes then laid back on his bed and closing his eyes.

It was _pissing_ down. Castiel heaved a world weary sigh as he returned to his room to rummage around for the closest thing to a waterproof coat that he owned. He pondered ringing for a cab as he peered out his bedroom window at the unforgiving looking rain, but the $10 it would cost could be better spent on something to smoke. It would just so happen that the beefy black muscle car hammered around the corner and screeched to a halt about two feet from Cas.

"Dean, what the fuck?" Castiel yelled as the driver stepped out of the car.

Dean answered with a cocky smirk, and he took Castiel's school bag from him. "Get in,"

Cas obeyed quietly, but angrily, and made a point of smearing the arm of his tan trench coat on the upholstery of the Impala.

"Do it again, and I'll kill you," Dean's voice just barely showed a playful edge, and Cas decided he wanted to push his luck with him even more.

Cas reached a hand over to Dean's thigh, and he took a firm grasp on it, making sure to brush his fingers against the crotch of Dean's jeans. Dean flinched, but didn't open his mouth to protest.

"Lovely weather," Castiel commented dryly, pushing his hand closer to Dean's groin and smirking as he felt a certain hardness already waiting for him.

Dean didn't reply verbally, but he tightened his hands on the steering wheel as Cas' hand inched closer.

"Nice car by the way,"

Dean graced Cas with a sideways glance and a gracious smile. "I know,"

Cas glanced in to the back and chewed the inside of his lip. He allowed his hand to rest on Dean's crotch, and he smiled at the way Dean shifted in his seat. Trapped, unable to get away. He liked that. Not even _trying_ to get away. He liked that even more. In fact, Dean appeared to be moving in to his touch, as much as he could manage as he was driving. He managed to unbuckle Dean's belt and started work on the buttons and zipper, watching the way Dean was squirming. His hand eventually found Dean's hard on, and he wrapped it up warmly, just holding it at first, but the temptation to start pumping his length was too strong, and the way Dean began to tremble, his knuckles going white on the steering wheel, his breath started coming in short, sharp pants, and he let out a groan as Cas dropped his head down in to Dean's lap and he took the tip of Dean's cock in his mouth. His tongue tickled around the end of the head, and flicked across the slit, and Dean cried out.

Cas sat up again, wiped his lips with the back of his hand and wiped the evidence on Dean's jeans. "Concentrate on the road, Winchester."

"Fuck you,"

Cas chuckled. "All you have to do is ask,"

Cas' blood ran cold as he spotted Michael's silver Merc parked up in front of his house. He'd had a shitty day at school, he and Dean had had no time to themselves – that Lisa Braeden had decided she had an interest in Dean that simply couldn't be ignored – and Cas had been to the Principal's office twice; once for failing to hand in an assignment and again for swearing at a teacher. So Michael's arrival couldn't be good news. As soon as he stepped out of the car – his friend Chuck Shurley had offered him a lift in his Mother's car – he could hear the yelling. "Fucking perfect," He muttered, then he turned, grinned and waved to the retreating car. The smile disappeared as soon as he noticed the door being swung open, and Michael standing in the doorway, face like a thunderstorm, and his steely eyes fixed on Cas himself.

"What a pleasant surprise," Cas deadpanned as he pushed past his older brother. The door was slammed, and Cas tried not to flinch. "Get out of my way, please, Michael."

"I had a phone call today,"

Cas sighed loudly and pulled out a cigarette. This could take a while. Once his brother got started on a rant, it took a long time for him to settle back down again. Lucifer was sitting on the couch in the living room, skinning up and blatantly seething. Cas pretended to listed as Michael raved on about religious morals and the ethics of swearing at your superiors, Cas zoned out pretty quickly, allowing his mind to wander back to the fun of that morning in Dean's car. Okay, not such a good idea, as getting a boner in front of Michael would probably cause him more trouble than it was worth.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes. I'm a sinner. I'm going to Hell," Cas heard Lucifer snigger from the living area. "I have homework. Religious studies," The first punch hit then. Cas was pretty sure it had split his lip. "What the fuck?" Another was sure to leave him a beautiful black eye, then Michael's hands actually wrapped around Cas' throat, and he actually fucking roared, like some kind of twisted war cry.

Cas clawed at the hand around his throat, his vision beginning to cloud, and he was reasonably certain he heard Lucifer screaming profanities, but that was it.

When he came around, Castiel found himself face to face with Gabriel, who was dabbing a damp cloth on his forehead and bitching at Lucifer.

"I'm going to fucking kill him," Lucifer ranted from somewhere outside Cas' field of vision. "Coming here and beating on us just because he isn't getting any off his stupid wife."

"Luke, just leave it," Cas grunted, swinging his legs round to the floor to sit upright. He took a moment to hold his head and steady himself. "He's not worth it."

It had been a very long time since he had done it, but the need was overwhelming. He had used up the last of his smoke, the house was dry of alcohol, and Lucifer had disappeared out about three hours ago to score. Gabriel had reluctantly left for work, leaving words of warning and a cell phone right next to Cas' bed. Cas scrumpled up the note and tossed it in to the bin beside his bed, pausing to check if there were any butt ends that he might be able to make use of. The Lord was not on his side for a fucking change, and he'd actually emptied out his bin in recent history, so there was _fuck all_ in it. So his little friend that lived in his bed side table was going to have to come out to play.

Dean was staring. A lot. Mostly it was sly, pretending to look down, but peeking up through his eyelashes, or holding a conversation with someone and looking past them at Cas. He'd been doing it all day, and it was beginning to grate on Cas' nerves. He scarcely had the energy to stay awake, let alone fight with Dean about it, so he chose not to press the issue. Not just yet anyway. They had English together as their last class, so perhaps he would muster up the energy to grumble at Dean about it then.

English arrived sooner than Cas could truly be arsed with, and he slithered in to the class ten minutes late. A cigarette had been more important than attending the stupid lecture anyway. Class would still be there when he got back. His craving for nicotine however, would have him crippled within minutes. Or at least, he'd be in a shitty mood and not manage to take anything in anyway. "Ladies business," He announced as he walked in, not even reacting when the clss erupted in to laughter.

"Mr. Novak, I do _not_ appreciate your attitude," The teacher opened the drawer of doom and began filling out a detention slip without further ado.

Cas was presented with the form like a prize, and he accepted it with a gracious smile and a curtsey. "Thank you. I look forward to it."

The teacher didn't bother with a response. "Sit down, please."

"Gladly," He mumbled, but he rolled his eyes when he saw Dean already staring at him. Maybe he'd have the energy to push him off his chair. Apparently not. Slumping down in his own chair was effort enough for Cas.

"Dude, you look like shit,"

Cas tried to ignore Dean, but an elbow in the ribs provoked a reaction. "Fuck off, Dean,"

Dean held up his hands defensively. "Who keeps doing this to you?"

"I keep throwing myself down the stairs, Dean, just back off." But the Winchester is too stubborn for that. He continues staring at Cas, until Cas feels a heat prickling under his skin, and he clenches his fists unconsciously.

"You're staying at mine tonight, Cas," It's not an offer; it's an order.

"Like fuck am I," Something, perhaps a little bit of indignity, mostly a weak attempt at a threat, but that's about all Cas manages. He turns to glower at Dean, and catches his green eyes flicker back up, and this time his movements are conscious as he pulls his sleeves down over his hands. "Get on with your work, Dean."

The teacher backs him up with this statement, and gives Cas another disapproving look, apparently annoyed that Cas can't be yelled at for telling Dean to get on with it.

The rest of that class passes with little more than a few whispers as they read an extract from some hopelessly shit novel and wrote about it.

"Abysmal," Cas stared down at his hands as Dean drove, both of them feeling the tension between them.

Dean turned the stereo down so that they could both hear what they were thinking. "What?"

"I think that's a fitting word," Cas followed on, hoping Dean would get up to speed. "Draconian," Cas smiled softly, enjoying the feel of the words in his mouth.

Dean managed a quick glance, full of what-the-fuck before he had to turn his attention back to the road.

"That piece of shit we just had to write about," Cas explained. "Who even cares about that stuff anyway?"

"Each to their own and all that," Dean answered nonchalantly as he pulled up in front of his house. "Get out."

Cas looked around, more than a little confused.

"I don't trust you not to defile my car whilst I'm not in it." Dean gestured to the door. "Out,"

"I'm not a fucking dog, Dean,"

Dean smirked, and it was obvious he was trying to come up with some witty comeback, but Cas was out of the car before he had the opportunity.

"Nice house," Cas commented as they made their way up the path, Dean pausing to click the gate shut behind them. He looked briefly at the enormous expanse of perfectly kept land around them and nodded to himself. "No drug dealers around here I take it?"

Dean looked mildly shocked at the question, and his brow furrowed, but he just shook his head and opened the front door and gestured for Cas to enter.

Cas almost felt disappointed at the thought of having to stray further than two doors down to score some weed in an emergency. He didn't voice that. "Nice," The inside of the house was immaculate, and Cas almost felt guilty standing in it.

"Hey honey," A sugar sweet voice floated through the house at the two boys. "Dinner will be ready at six – I made pie – how was your day?" A delicate, attractive blonde woman appeared in what Cas guessed was the living room doorway, and her face transformed to surprise then quite possibly the warmest, most welcoming smile Cas had ever seen broke out across her face. "Well, hi there, sweetheart. And what's your name?"

"Cas, Mom. His name is Cas. He's got a study date with me tonight." Dean cut in, briefly pecking his Mom on the cheek.

"Will you be staying for dinner?"

Cas felt his mouth drop open, but he had somehow forgotten how to form speech, but he managed a dopey smile.

"Yes please, Momma," Dean kissed her gently on the hand. "I love you,"

"I love you too, baby," She looked to Cas and held out a perfectly manicured, smooth hand. "You can call me Mary,"

Cas took it gently and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am," Where the fuck that had come from, he didn't know, but it just seemed like he should talk to her that way. He'd never met his Mom, since she'd decided she couldn't take any more of her husband's beatings, and had overdosed on heroin when Cas was barely two years old. Somehow or another, this turned out to be Cas' fault, and his Father and eldest brother Michael often took the time to remind him of this. Be it with unkind words, a backhand to the face, locking him in the cellar for so much as crying because he'd fallen over and cut his knee. He was twelve when he had run off. Gabriel and Lucifer had left a good three years beforehand, so Cas got the brunt of his father's and brother's rage, and he seemed to remember that having a cigar put out on his neck had been the final straw. It was a full blown, wait until everyone is asleep, climb out the window and fuck off for good job. He'd walked in the freezing cold and pissing rain for nigh on an hour before and act of God had presented him with a payphone. From there, Lucifer had called him a taxi to their 1 bedroom apartment in one of the crummiest parts Lawrence had to offer. The rest, as the saying goes, was history. They'd moved up in the world anyhow, a bedroom each and even a couple of lawns, which of _course_ begged the monthly argument of who should mow it this time, because so and so did it last time, but then he's worked less hours.

"I hope you like macaroni and cheese," Mary flashed a perfect smile at Cas and ducked out of the room before he had the chance to reply.

"Holy fuck," Cas replied quietly.

Dean strutted up to him, smirking as if he was hiding some kind of secret and, knowing Dean, he probably was, and he leaned in close to him and whispered in to his ear. "We can go study in my bedroom until food is up,"

Cas chewed on the inside of his lip, biting back a snarky comment and he smiled in reply.

**It's late... I'm tired. Got a busy day and a lot of driving tomorrow... But I will try bang out another one! =D Coz I lovessss you all that much ^-^ x x**


	6. Cherry Pie

**Yes... There's a lot of smut! I can't help myself! There is a vague storyline too! I pwomise! Maybe you'll notice something, which might give a clue as to where this is going [= Enjoy and reviews are loved like Dean loves pie =D**

It probably came as no surprised to either of the horny little bastards that some time after dinner – which was eaten at the table with Mary, John (Dean's roughly handsome, somehow intimidating, but the nicest guy you could ever meet Father) and Dean's younger brother it's-_Sam_-don't-call-me-Sammy, and they had held polite conversations about their days at work and school, respectively, and Cas had been delighted that none of them had been nosey enough to pry about his bruises. It was _pleasant_. Nothing Cas had ever done before, and nothing he was used to; he knew enough to know flatulence in frowned upon, elbows shouldn't go on the table, eating noises should be kept to a minimum and pulling faces was a no go area as well. It just so happened that Mary was a _fantastic_ cook, and there was no need to grimace at the food she had made anyway. Macaroni and cheese was going to be on Cas' Learn-To-Make-This List for sure. Whilst discussing the quantum mechanics of making a cheese sauce, Cas had backed up his memory with a quick note to purchase a whisk, to stop it forming lumps as he stirred it together.

Back to the case in hand, a large portion of the pie had magically made its way up to Dean's room – cherry pie, no less – and they had joked around linking arms and feeding themselves spoonfuls of it (as you do) like one does with a glass of champagne.

In all fairness, Dean had started it. He had misjudged by about a mile, and ended up smearing some of the delicious filling on Cas' face. Cas, of course had retaliated by grabbing Dean's wrist and gobbling up the pie from his fork. Normal people might have seen this as a bit of fun, but Dean and his bizarre infatuation with pies had taken this as an insult, and a challenge, and he had eaten Cas' piece of pie, then stuck his finger straight in to the pie and painted a line across Cas' face, almost from ear to ear. Horrified, Cas had started to rub frantically at his cheeks with his sleeves to remove the stickiness, but as he had drawn in to his lips, Dean had stopped him, moving his hands away and had replaced Cas' hands with his own lips. It had started off as an almost rabid licking, savoring the taste of the pie, but it had quickly changed in to something deeper. Cas' hands had ended up on Dean's hips, and Dean's hand in Cas' hair, grabbing handfuls and pulling at it as he pushed him down on to the bed they had both been sat cross legged on just moments before. Cas found himself dragging his nails up and down Dean's back as Dean nipped and sucked at the soft flesh of his neck, and no matter how rough either got, neither backed down. Cas dropped his hands to Dean's ass and took a good handful, and was _more _than happy with the resulting thrust from Dean's hips he was rewarded with. Cas could feel Dean hardening above him, and he didn't hesitate to have a good feel, palming the rapidly growing member through the denim, enjoying the sensation of it growing in his hand. Cas has had dealings with some cock in his time, and he can honestly say that Dean is certainly on the more gifted end of the spectrum. He already knows how good it feels in his mouth, but that wasn't really enough. He wants to challenge himself, to see how much he can fit in his mouth. And it's the determination of this thought that gives him the strength to flip their positions, and before he knew it, Dean found himself with one arm wrenched above his head and the sensation of something being wrapped around his wrist.

"Cas, what the fuck?" Dean looked up to try and see what was going on in the dim light of the room, but beyond a small, leather strap, he can't see much. Wait a minute... Dean repeated himself, perhaps with a little more urgency than before. "Cas, what the _fuck_?" But Cas didn't answer him; he just grinned and forced Dean's other arm in to the same compromising position.

"I never got to finish," Cas watched the fear cross over Dean's face and his grin spread even wider, and he jumped up on top of Dean.

"What are you..." Dean tried his restrains, but to no avail. "Where the fuck did you get these things? Cas, what are you..."

Cas pressed his finger to Dean's lip. "Shut the fuck up."

Dean blinked, clearly taken aback by Cas' bluntness. He flinched as Cas leaned right down close to him and whispered in his ear.

"I'm going suck your cock," He dragged out the sentence, brushing his lips over Dean's sweet spot with every word, and he fucking enjoyed the way Dean shuddered underneath him. He wasted no time in getting to work. Dean had helpfully dressed in a button down shirt, so it didn't take a genius to figure that one out, and Cas watched as he slowly revealed the broad, muscular, tanned body of the other teenager. He circled Dean's right nipple with his thumb as his left hand deftly unbuckled Dean's belt and started on the button and zipper. The reactions Dean gave spurred Cas on, and he soon dropped his head down to take the erect nipple in his mouth, sucking and swishing his tongue around the nub, each flick of his tongue dragging desperate whimpers from Dean, whimpers which quickly melted in to moans as his hands began to rub Dean's erection through the thin fabric of his boxers.

"Oh, fuck... _Fuck, _Cas..." Dean shut up when Cas slapped him around the face.

"I said shut the fuck up." Cas stared hard at Dean for a while longer, glancing down to admire the outline of Dean's cock straining against the grey boxers and the way Dean pushed up in to his touch. He slipped the fabric of the boxers down, freeing Dean's erection from its prison, and he cupped one hand around Dean's balls, and the other he circled around his cock. He began to jerk Dean off slowly, sliding up and down the length with his whole fist. It wasn't long before Cas' urges took over, and he ran his tongue along the underside of Dean's cock, and he grinned at the muffled sounds he could hear coming from Dean. "You ever been deep throated, baby?" He looked up at Dean, who shook his head in response, then bit down hard on his lip to suppress another moan as Cas flicked his tongue over the head of Dean's cock as he looked straight at him. Cas took the head of Dean's cock in his mouth and sucked gently, still lavishing the end of it with his tongue. He smiled around Dean's cock as he watched his head fall back, and his back arch up towards him. His hand continued stroking up and down gently, steadily as he started to take more in to his mouth.

"Fuck, Cas... Mmm... I wanna..." The words burst out of Dean, "I wanna _touch_ you Cas, _please_." The only answer he got was a nip on his cock and a sharp slap to his thigh. He whimpered in pain at that, but he was perfectly aware of Cas' smile.

Cas took yet more of Dean's length in to his mouth, and he angled his head so that his cock hit the back of his throat. Good thing he had a good gag reflex.

Dean, on the other hand, was flailing around wildly on the bed, and he fought the urge to thrust in to Cas' mouth. His breath was becoming louder and faster, and a few broken whimpers came out of him as Cas picked up the pace, each time pulling right to the end of Dean's cock, almost coming off it, then pushing as much of the length – which amazingly, happened to be most of it – back in to his mouth, on hand still on the base of his cock, a hand that fucking _squeezed_ every time that Dean's moans got too loud, and he got too close, and he held off the orgasm for what felt to Dean like _forever_. The other hand was ghosting around the over sensitive skin of his thighs, his balls, and edging ever closer to a destination Dean wasn't sure he wanted to think about. In a moment, the hands swapped, and a far wetter finger stroked at his balls, and behind them, and back, and finally teasing around the edge of his entrance, and there was no way Dean could stop the noise that escaped him as the first finger slipped inside. Cas allowed him to adjust before continuing. Dean was about to start complaining about the discomfort, when Cas found the spot inside him, and stimulated it beyond belief. Dean could hear the profanities and filthy talk coming out of his mouth, but he couldn't stop it, and Cas appeared to have given up on telling him to shut up. "I want you, Cas," Dean managed between grunts and gasps as Cas continued to suck his manhood and rub against his G spot.

Cas moved away momentarily, releasing Dean's cock from his mouth, and he looked in to Dean's eyes. "What's that?"

Dean's eyes fluttered and he bucked his hips up, craving the warmth of Cas' mouth around his cock again. "I want you... to..." Dean moaned again as Cas gave him a few more bobs of his head, with his mouth around his cock. "Fuck me..."

Cas stopped again, fiddling only with the finger inside Dean, but that was still enough to keep him on the brink of collapse. "Please, _fuck me_."

Cas hummed on to Dean's cock when he took it back in his mouth again, and he hollowed his cheeks, one hand still occupied inside Dean, the other pumping his cock at a surprising pace, and Dean's moans got louder, and he begged Cas, he fucking begged him to 'Stop, no, stop, I can't hold on, you're so fucking _amazing_ and fucking... Fuck! Cas, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna fucking come!" And he cried out as his orgasm began to take hold, and he involuntarily thrust himself in to Cas' mouth, looking down to watch the action, to watch how Cas took him in perfectly, not flinching, just fucking smirking at him, and as he felt his release spurting out down Cas' throat, he expected him to pull away, but he stayed, all of his actions still in full swing, driving Dean totally over the edge, every sensation in his body going in to overdrive as he fucked out the biggest orgasm he had had in his life so far. Dean vaguely noticed Cas' finger exit him and reach down to his own crotch, and he felt the bed rocking as Cas pumped his own cock, still swallowing down the after shocks of Dean's orgasm, and with a moan around Dean's cock, Dean felt something hot and wet splatter on his ass, but he literally couldn't care less.

Somehow at some point, Dean found himself to be untied, and somehow he found himself spooned around Cas, his arm draping protectively over the smaller teen as sleep tugged him under.

**Just some pointless, mindless filth for y'all [= Love ^-^ Nos da from me!**


	7. Fun And Shitty Revelations

**Beyond raving... Yet again, this stupid, infernal machine decided to switch itself off for NO reason, and it deleted the whole of this chapter [= So now I have to rewrite it aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagain again! I actually wish the laptop had a face I could punch it in [= **

**I do have a kind of storyline, which I will try to start bringing in to this! It's all rushed and crap, but I'm tired, old, and a Mum! So I'm sorry. And I won't be able to write alllllll weekend, so I am trying to milk myself dry of writing before I get it cruelly taken away from me ]=**

**From: Dean**

**Janitor's closet lunch time? ;)**

**From: Cas**

**I will be studying. **

**From: Dean**

**Come on! You know you wanna!**

**From: Cas**

**Some of us need to graduate**

**From: Dean**

**GED ;)**

**From: Cas**

**Michael would love that**

**From: Dean**

**Fuck Michael. It's your life, not his. Meet me in the closet! Start of lunch. Study after.**

**From: Cas**

**Goodbye, Dean**

As it turned out, they did end up meeting up in the janitor's closet and jerking each other off to kingdom come and back. Cas had simply done up his jeans and walked out without so much as a thank you or a goodbye. Dean had frowned at that.

"Smoking on school premises is prohibited."

"Yeah?" Cas snapped his phone shut and pocketed it. "I'll keep that in mind." As if to prove a point, Cas removed the joint from between his lips and allowed the smoke to rise in a thick cloud.

"You really shouldn't smoke that stuff, Cas. It's no good for you."

"As if you give a fuck." Cas snarled back.

"I do give a fuck," If Cas didn't know any better, he would have thought Dean almost sounded hurt. If he didn't know any better.

"Fuck you,"

"Don't give me ideas."

Cas grinned again as his cock gave an answering twitch, but he flipped over on to his stomach and drew in a deep drag from the joint and held it in for a few moments, then hyperventilated out the remaining smoke, grinning at the light headed sensation it gave him. "On the school playing field, Dean, really? Don't you have a reputation to uphold?"

Dean shot a venomous look at Cas, but upon realizing the back of his head wouldn't make much use of it, he turned his glare to the grass beneath his feet. "Is everything okay, Cas?"

Cas took a final drag from his joint before he crushed it out and flicked it away. "Peachy,"

Dean was far from convinced. "Do you wanna-"

"Don't we have English now?" Cas turned to Dean, grinning wickedly.

Dean grinned. "I believe we do,"

HSDHSDHSDHSDHSDHSDHSDHSDHSDH SDHSDHSDHSDHSDHSDHSDHSDHSDHS DHSDHSDHSDHSDHSDHSDHSDHSD

Cas pushed Dean up against the wall and bit down on to his neck, hard. He held Dean's hands either side of his hips and sucked and licked at the bite mark he had just made.

"Fuck, Cas..."

Cas made sure he kept a couple of inches between his and Dean's lips as he pressed his in to Dean and rocked his pelvis against him.

"Cas..." Dean panted, throwing his head back against the wall with what must have been a painful thud. "You're such a fucking tease..."

"Yeah?" Cas moved one hand to the zipper of Dean's jeans and pushed gently against the bulge. Dean pushed back in to Cas' hand, using his now free hand to grab a handful of Cas ass and pull him closer against him. "We have class, Dean."

"I don't care." Dean attempted to kiss Cas, but Cas turned his head away.

"I think I owe you something." Cas didn't elaborate, but grabbed Dean roughly by the arm and started towing him towards their class.

"Cas, what are you..." Dean figures Cas' plan and retaliates. He pulls at his arm, but Cas just holds tighter, then drags him to the wall and pins him once more. A hand clamps round Dean's crotch, and rubs and strokes him, whilst lips kiss and suck at Dean's sweet spot on his neck, and try as he might, he can't prize Cas off him, and when those lips meet his, he gives in. "Cas, someone's gonna see..."

"Damn right." Cas smirked, and before Dean could defend himself, he was pushed roughly in to the class room; lips swollen, hair scruffed, top crumpled and jeans painfully tight. There is no denying the flush that just about set Dean alight as he scurried to his seat and at down, eyes searching for Cas behind him, ignoring the fact that absolutely everyone in the class was staring at us.

"Winchester." The teacher boomed. "Nice of you to join us. Detention tomorrow lunch time?"

Dean sighed.

"Do you happen to know where Novak is?"

Dean shook his head and looked down to his desk, scarlet red again.

"Detention for him too, then." The teacher announced, briskly pulling out the detention forms and filling them in. "See me after class, Winchester."

"Sir." Dean glanced out the door, but Cas was nowhere to be seen.

**From: Dean**

**You son of a bitch**

**From: Cas**

**Now now. I did you a favor**

**From: Dean**

**How do you figure that one out? Where the hell are you?**

**From: Cas**

**Imagine if we had walked in together. School nurse.**

**From: Dean**

**See you in detention tomorrow. You're hurt?**

**From: Cas**

**Needed an alibi**

**From: Dean**

**What does that mean?**

**From: Dean**

**Cas?**

HSDHSDHSDHSDHSDHSDHSDHSDHSDH SDHSDHSDHSDHSDHSDHSDHSDHSDHS DHSDHSDHSDHSDHSDHSDHSDHSD

"What's with not answering my text?" Dean's fingers tightened around the steering wheel as he spoke.

Cas was staring blankly out the front window of the car, arms hanging loosely, hands folded in his lap. It was almost a minute before he answered. "My battery died."

"Uh huh." Dean drummed his fingers. "So what did you go to the school nurse for?"

"A cut."

Dean's eyes strayed from the road to the boy in the car next to him. It was then that his brain clicked on to the bandage around Cas' hand. "How did it happen?"

"A knife." Cas stated flatly. He still didn't move, even to exit the car as Dean pulled up outside his house.

"You didn't do it yourself, did you?" Finally, Cas turned to look Dean in the eye, but Dean was painfully aware that there was something missing.

"I needed an alibi for not being in class."

"Cas, for fucksakes..."

"Dean, you know what would happen if people found out."

"I don't give a fuck what people would think."

This took Cas by surprise, but the only evidence of that laid in the slight pause before his next, growled retort. "It's not what they'd think, it's what they'd _do_."

"It's nothing I couldn't handle."

Cas laughed. He actually fucking laughed, head back, mouth open. "Just because you're King of the school doesn't buy you immunity, Dean."

Dean flinched at the cold venom in Cas' tone. "What are you-"

"Goodbye, Dean."

"Cas, wait. Cas..." Dean swore under his breath as Cas flew out of the car and stalked up to his house before he had a chance to process what was happening. It didn't take more than a split second to decide to follow him.

"Cas!"

Cas felt somewhat like a hormonal pregnant woman as he slammed the front door before Dean could reach it, and he yelled at Lucifer to ignore the door. With a bit of luck, Dean would have given up by the time Gabriel returned. Before he had a chance to rethink, and pull his head out of his backside, Cas rushed up to his room and pulled out the small bag of white pills he had kept for emergencies. Now was such a time.

It was lovely. _Yes_. Lovely is the word. Lovely. Comfortable. Happy. Safe. Being here, in this place he was so used to.

Gabriel and Lucifer were playing drinking games in the living room, and forcing Cas to take part.

It always made Cas feel happy. He smiled a lot, and he knew he was gurning and probably chewing the ever holy crap out of the inside of his cheeks, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He was happy. And everything was straightforward. There was none of these silly feelings about Dean here. He wasn't permanently on his mind, his image seared in to the insides of his eyelids, his heart didn't swell and throb when he thought about him. Neither did his cock. His cock was too chilled out to take much interest in anything.

"Hey Casifer," Lucifer knocked his younger brother over, then laughed drunkenly. "What the fuck are you on, man?"

Cas rolled on to his back and giggled. "Life. Cock. A really fucking fine cock,"

"I don't want to know what you and Dean Winchester are up to, baby bro." Gabriel interrupted, wrinkling his face up with disgust. "Although if his brother were a few years older..."

"Gabe!" Lucifer scolded. He handed the joint on to Cas.

"What the fuck would you know about me and Dean?"

"Oh come _on_, Cassie pie." Gabriel snatched the joint off Cas before he had a chance to take any. "Anyone with a brain can see it from a mile off. For a start you _finally_ got rid of that Jazmyn skank. Then you go to his for a 'study date'? All night? That kid has wanted in to your pants for forever."

"Whatever, Gabe." Cas spat, snatching the joint back and pulling a drag and then another, then holding it in whilst he spoke. "Fuck you." Blow.

"I think I'll leave that to Dean-o." Gabriel winked and attempted to avoid Cas' swiping arm, but after missing he managed to knock over what was left of the Jack Daniels. That was enough to change the subject.

A hangover meets comedown in school was the least of Cas; worries the next day, it turned out. He had deliberately left his phone at home, but that didn't stop Dean from attempting to corner him at every opportunity.

It continued for the rest of the school week, and it came to a head during Friday's infamous gym class.

Cas was, as always, smoking under the bleachers, and enjoying the afternoon warmth with his eyes closed and his head resting on one arm.

"What the fuck kind of game are you playing?"

Although Dean's sudden appearance made Cas jump, he didn't bother to open his eyes or acknowledge the other's presence any further. He snuffed out the glowing cherry on the roll up between his fingers, hissing at the burn, then flicked the end away.

"Cas, please."

That got his attention. Cas opened his eyes and stared at Dean for a few moments.

Dean practically crumpled to the floor next to him. "Come on." There was a moment of hesitation as Dean reached out to touch Cas, then thought better of it. "What's going on, Cas? Let me in. Let me help."

"I really don't think you can." Cas chuckled darkly.

"Try me."

"Michael is coming back to town."

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnn... I dunno. I haven't proof read it, so sorry for any mistakes. Thank you for reading [= Please review ^-^ Any ideas, suggestions? Cheers n tables [=**


End file.
